Stay With Me
by Ailurophileee
Summary: Sekarang aku tahu apa arti kebahagiaan untuk Sasuke. Selama dia menemukan kehidupan bahagianya dengan orang yang dia cintai, aku tidak masalah melepas perasaanku padanya/ Semicanon/ OOC (mungkin)/ Fic buat ultah Sasuke, a lil bit late.


**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn:**

 **Semicanon. Typo. Kesalahan di EYD. Alur yang kecepeten. Dan beberapa hal lain yang berkenan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia datang padaku dengan kecemasan yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Aku sedang menyelesaikan penelitian terbaruku di laboratoriumku ketika Suigetsu mengatakan padaku ada yang ingin menemuiku. Aku sudah akan menonjok wajahnya yang menyebalkan itu kalau membohongiku, tapi tib-tiba seseorang menyeruak dari belakangnya.

Awalnya aku hanya tercengang menatap wajah yang tidak asing itu. Aku tidak pernah menduga kalau orang ini akan datang kemari... dan menemuiku.

Menemuiku. Untuk apa? Bukankah kami berdua tidak punya urusan?

Tapi saat aku melihat wajahnya yang begitu memancarkan kecemasan, aku sudah bisa menduga tujuannya datang kemari. Walaupun aku tidak yakin.

Gadis itu, Haruno Sakura, datang menemuiku pasti bukan tanpa alasan. Dan satu-satunya alasannya datang kemari menemuiku pasti sudah jelas.

"Karin-san, maaf kalau kedatanganku mengganggu pekerjaanmu," gadis itu berujar dengan nada sopan. Kedua alsinya bertaut, menandakan kalau dia sedang ragu untuk mengungkapkan maksud tujuannya.

Aku hanya menatapnya dengan salah satu alis terangkat. Aku berusaha untuk bersikap sopan padanya. Aku sudah mencoba melakukan hal itu berulangkali. Tapi pada kenyataannya, yang keluar adalah sikap sinis dan nada ketus yang terucap dari bibirku. Mungkin terlalu sering bergaul dengan Suigetsu membuatku jadi seperti ini.

"Kau... ninja medis dari Konoha kan? Ada perlu apa seorang ninja medis datang kemari untuk menemuiku?" tanyaku. Meskipun aku sudah tahu siapa dirinya. Aku melihatnya saat perang dunia shinobi keempat beberapa saat yang lalu. Dia mengobati hampir seluruh pasukan aliansi ninja dengan jurus medisnya yang luar biasa. Semua orang memuji kekuatannya.

"Aku datang kemari bukan untuk alasan itu," jawab Sakura dengan suara lirih.

"Hm. Meskipun kau tidak mengatakannya, aku sudah tahu apa maksud tujuanmu datang kemari," kataku kemudian.

"Eh?" kedua mata hijau emerald milik Sakura melebar karena terkejut.

"Kau.. sudah tahu?" tanyanya.

"Tentang Sasuke kan?" aku balas bertanya.

Sakura tidak segera menjawab. Dia menundukkan wajahnya dengan dahi berkerut. Kedua tangannya mengepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Dia tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu di mana keberadaannya," katanya kemudian.

Aku menghela napas panjang.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu dia ada di mana. Kami sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu sejak perang berakhir. Jadi, maaf saja," kataku.

"Jangan berbohong padanya, Karin. Bukankah kau sudah terbiasa mengendus cakra Sasuke?" suara Suigetsu yang terdengar mirip sindiran itu benar-benar membuatku ingin menonjoknya.

"Kau sendiri juga sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengannya kan? Jadi aku sudah lupa dengan cakranya," sahutku.

Suigetsu mendengus pelan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melupakannya? Kau bahkan sangat mengingatnya kan?" katanya kemudian.

Kali ini aku benar-benar tidak dapat menahannya. Aku menghampiri Suigetsu dan langsung menonjok wajahnya dengan keras. Tubuhnya langsung mencair dan aku tidak mempedulikannya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu di mana Sasuke saat ini," kataku kemudian seraya berjalan membelakanginya.

"Aku mohon! Hanya kau satu-satunya yang bisa aku mintai pertolongan. Hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa menemukan Sasuke-kun berada saat ini!" aku mendengar gadis itu berseru di belakangku. Dan itu mau tidak mau membuatku terpaksa berbalik lagi ke arahnya.

Suigetsu yang sudah kembali ke bentuk asalnya, ikut menatap Sakura dengan tatapan kaget.

Aku melihat Sakura menundukkan kepalanya ke arahku.

Aku tercengang menatapnya. Apa dia bercanda?

"Tapi kau tidak perlu sampai seperti itu kan?" kataku.

Sakura akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan kini menatapku.

"Aku tahu kalau permintaanku ini terlalu merepotkan. Tapi untuk kali ini saja, aku benar-benar butuh pertolonganmu. Meskipun aku harus melakukan hal tersulit sekalipun, aku akan melakukannya. Asal aku bisa tahu di mana Sasuke-kun berada saat ini," katanya kemudian.

Untuk beberapa saat aku tidak langsung menjawab perkataannya. Aku terlalu kaget dengan jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut gadis berambut merah muda ini. Jawaban macam apa itu? Dia benar-benar akan melakukan apapun untuk menemukan keberadaan Sasuke? Sebenarnya seberapa besar perasaan sukanya pada Sasuke sampai dia rela melakukan hal seperti itu?

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu keberadaan Sasuke? Bukankah dia sendiri yang pergi karena keinginannya?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Itu..." Sakura kelihatan ragu untuk menjawabnya. "...ada sesuatu yang ingin aku pastikan padanya. Tapi selain itu, aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau keadaannya baik-baik saja," lanjutnya dengan nada yang lebih tegas dari sebelumnya.

Aku kembali menghela napas pelan.

"Kau tahu Sasuke kan? Dia pasti baik-baik saja. Dia laki-laki sombong yang bangga sekali dengan kekuatannya. Jadi tidak akan ada yang bisa mencelakakannya dengan mudah," kataku.

Sakura terlihat menarik napas panjang sebelum akhirnya berbicara.

"Kau benar. Aku memang tidak terlalu khawatir tentang hal itu. Tapi tetap saja, dia sendirian di luar sana. Dan dunia ini belum benar-benar damai setelah perang dunia berakhir. Dan yang lebih berbahaya lagi, ada beberapa orang yang mengincar kekuatan mata milik Sasuke-kun. Mereka melakukan berbagai cara untuk mendapatkan matanya. Karena dia adalah keturunan Uchiha terakhir, tentu hal itu berbahaya sekali untuknya," Sakura menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Aku mengamati wajah gadis di depanku itu dengan seksama.

"Kau benar-benar mencemaskannya, ya?" tanyaku kemudian.

Semburat merah terlihat di kedua pipi Sakura. Dia lalu mengangguk.

"Setiap kali memikirkan Sasuke-kun, aku selalu merasa khawatir padanya. Sejak dulu. Tidak pernah berubah sampai sekarang," kata Sakura dengan suara pelan.

Aku menarik napas panjang sebelu akhirnya menghelanya dengan keras.

"Hah! Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tahu kau tidak akan pergi begitu saja meskipun aku menolak ajakanmu untuk mencari Sasuke. Aku akan membantumu," kataku kemudian.

Sakura tampak senang mendengar perkataanku. Kedua matanya membulat dan memancarkan kelegaan sekaligus kesenangan yang tidak dapat aku jabarkan.

"Terimaksih, Karin-san!" ucapnya seraya meraih kedua tanganku dan menggenggamnya.

Aku terpaku di tempat.

Bayangan Sasuke tiba-tiba melintas di benakku.

Aku teringat dengan pertemuan terakhirku dengannya di tempat ini, beberapa waktu setelah perang shinobi berakhir. Dia datang ke tempat ini untuk bertemu dengan Orochimaru sebelum melakukan perjalanan panjang untuk penebusan dosanya.

" _ **Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, Sasuke? Apa kau akan melakukan perjalanan panjang untuk penebusan dosamu seumur hidup?"**_ tanyaku saat itu.

Sasuke tidak segera menjawab. Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak melihatku seperti biasanya. Selalu seperti itu sejak dulu. Dia melihatku hanya saat dia membutuhkanku saja.

Lalu sebuah jawaban yang terlontar dari bibirnya beberapa saat kemudian membuatku akhirnya menyerah.

" _ **Suatu saat aku akan kembali ke Konoha. Karena di sanalah aku lahir. Di sanalah rumahku yang sebenarnya. Selain itu..."**_ Sasuke tidak segera menyelesaikan kata-katanya. _**"...alasanku kembali ke sana adalah, karena ada seseorang yang sudah menungguku."**_

Saat itu aku tidak begitu paham dengan maksud perkataannya tersebut. Bukankah dia sudah lama sekali memutuskan untuk tidak menganggap Konoha adalah rumahnya? Dia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak kembali ke desa itu karena desa itulah yang membuat klannya terbunuh. Sasuke membenci desa itu dan ingin menghancurkan desa itu untuk membalaskan dendam klannya.

Tapi setelah aku bertemu dengan gadis ini, sekarang aku mulai paham. Seseorang yang membuatnya kembali merasakan kalau Konoha adalah rumahnya dan alasan kenapa Sasuke mengatakan ada orang yang sedang menunggunya... gadis ini adalah jawabannya.

Aku tersenyum simpul. Jadi begitu, ya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kami berjalan berdampingan setelah keluar dari desa ketiga tempat kami bermalam semalaman. Ini adalah hari ketujuh semenjak perjalanan kami dari tempat persembunyianku. Aku sama sekali belum merasakan cakra Sasuke selama perjalanan kami. Tapi gadis yang sedang berjalan di sampingku itu tampaknya sama sekali tidak mau menyerah begitu saja.

Dia mengatakan padaku kalau seseorang di desanya memberitahunya untuk datang kepadaku. Informan itu bilang kalau aku bisa merasakan cakra seseorang dari kejauhan. Dan karena aku pernah satu tim dengan Sasuke, tentu gadis ini akan langsung menemuiku.

"Karin-san, apa kau lelah?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Tidak," jawabku.

"Maaf, ya? Aku sudah merepotkanmu. Aku tahu ini tidak sopan. Aku datang padamu karena aku membutuhkanmu," kata Sakura.

Aku tidak segera menjawab. Hal itu memang sering terjadi padaku kan? Bahkan Sasuke mau susah payah untuk mengajakku bergabung dalam timnya karena dia butuh seseorang sepertiku. Aku bisa membaca cakra seseorang dan menyembuhkan lukanya dalam hitungan detik. Bukankah aku menguntungkan sekali untuknya?

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan terlalu sungkan," kataku kemudian.

Sakura kembali terdiam dan berjalan dengan sedikit menunduk.

"Ehm, maaf kalau pertanyaanku lancang... Kita sudah tujuh hari bersama dalam perjalanan ini, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu. Aku tahu kau pernah menjadi teman satu tim Sasuke-kun. Menurutmu, Sasuke-kun itu orang yang seperti apa?" Sakura kini menatapku. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. Untuk apa dia menanyakan hal ini? Apa dia sedang menjebakku?

Aku tetap memasang wajah datar.

"Kalau kau mau jawaban jujur dariku, dia itu orang menyebalkan. Dia egois dan selalu melakukan apapun sesuai dengan keinginannya tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya," kataku kemudian.

"Menyebalkan, ya?" kata Sakura dengan raut wajah sedikit sayu.

"Eh, aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal-hal buruk tentangnya. Aku hanya mengatakan pendapatku yang paling jujur tentang Sasuke. Yah, walaupun tidak bisa ditampik kalau wajahnya tampan sekali," aku langsung berhenti bicara saat Sakura menatapku dengan mata yang melebar. "Eh, maksudku.. Bukannya aku menyukainya. Aku hanya bilang kalau wajahnya menarik. Bukan berarti aku tertarik padanya!" aku langsung menyergahnya mati-matian.

Sakura tertawa geli melihat reaksiku.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu. Kau bilang suka padanya pun tidak masalah kan? Hal seperti itu sudah biasa. Dari dulu Sasuke-kun selalu jadi pusat perhatian para gadis," katanya kemudian.

Aku mendengus pelan.

"Maaf, kalau aku mengatainya menyebalkan tadi," ujarku.

Sakura menggeleng dan rambut merah muda sebahunya ikut bergoyang.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku tahu semua orang akan menganggapnya seperti itu dengan sikapnya yang ketus itu. Hanya saja.. aku teringat sesuatu di masa lalu kami. Sasuke-kun selalu menyebutku menyebalkan berkali-kali. Mungkin karena aku yang selalu mengikutinya ke manapun," kata Sakura seraya tersenyum.

Aku terdiam dan tidak menyahut kata-katanya. Kami berdua terdiam untuk beberapa saat dan membiarkan angin dan suara kemerisik dedaunan yang kami lewati mengisi keheningan di antara kami berdua.

"Jadi, Karin-san.. Apa kau pernah menyukai Sasuke-kun? Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa! Sungguh, aku hanya bertanya saja. Maksudku, kita sesama perempuan kan? Bukankah lebih baik kalau kita menjadi lebih dekat dengan saling terbuka satu sama lain? Aku hanya tidak tahan kalau kita terus berdiam diri seperti ini," kata Sakura kemudian dengan nada canggung.

Aku menarik napas pendek dan menghelanya.

"Bohong kalau aku tidak tertarik padanya. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau banyak gadis yang menyukai Sasuke kan?" sahutku.

Sakura tersenyum.

"Ya. Bahkan aku pernah memutuskan persahabatanku dengan sahabatku hanya gara-gara Sasuke-kun. Konyol sekali memang kalau mengingat hal itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, dulu tingkahku itu memalukan sekali," ujar Sakura.

"Semua gadis pernah mengalami fase-fase seperti itu," kataku.

"Lalu, Karin-san sendiri... apakah pernah mengatakan pada Sasuke-kun tentang perasaanmu?" tanya Sakura. Kali ini kedua matanya berbinar antusias menatapku. Dia kelihatan penasaran sekali dengan jawabanku. Jujur saja, aku belum pernah ditanya pertanyaan seperti ini dan ini membuatku gugup. Aku berdehem pelan sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjawabnya.

"Mengatakan hal itu padanya pun tidak akan berguna. Aku tidak yakin Sasuke akan menggubrisnya. Hanya berada di dekatnya saja sudah membuatku senang," kataku. Aku melirik ke arah Sakura. Gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya dengan wajah sendu. Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya tersinggung?

"Kau sendiri, apakah kau pernah mengatakan perasaanmu pada Sasuke? Melihatmu pertama kali di jembatan itu, aku sudah tahu kalau kau menyukai Sasuke," kataku.

Semburat merah muda kembali menghiasi kedua pipi Sakura. Tapi dia berusaha menutupinya dengan tertawa pelan.

Sakura menggaruk rambutnya dengan gerakan kikuk.

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakan pada Sasuke. Dua kali. Dan tidak digubris. Meskipun begitu..." Sakura terdiam. Ada sebuah senyum simpul yang terulas di wajahnya. Lalu salah satu tangannya mengusap dahinya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa aku artikan.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Eh?" Sakura tampak terkesiap dan kembali menatapku. "Tidak apa-apa."

Aku menatapnya dalam diam.

"Jadi sebenarnya, apa yang ingin kau pastikan darinya?" tanyaku kemudian.

Sakura kelihatan ragu untuk menjawabnya.

"Itu.. sebenarnya... bukan hal yang penting. Tapi bagiku penting. Maksudku..."

Kalimat Sakura belum selesai sepenuhnya saat aku merasakan sesuatu di kejauhan. Aliran cakra yang sangat aku kenal dan berhasil membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Aliran cakra yang sudah sangat lama tidak aku rasakan tapi sangat aku kenal.

"Sasuke..." kataku pelan.

"Eh?" Sakura menatapku dengan tatapan bingung bercampur heran.

"Sasuke pernah ada di sekitar sini. Aku merasakan cakranya membaur dengan udara di sini. Dan juga.. Sepertinya kita harus bergegas," kataku kemudian.

"Ada apa, Karin-san?" Sakura menatapku dengan tatapan tegas.

"Aku bisa merasakan cakra Sasuke di kejauhan. Tidak jauh lagi. Tapi cakranya tidak beraturan. Mungkin kita harus cepat ke sana," kataku.

Sakura mengangguk dan mengikutiku.

Kami berdua menjejakkan kaki dari tanah dan mulai meloncat dari pohon satu ke pohon yang lain dengan gerakan cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cakra Sasuke semakin dekat saat kami tiba di sebuah hutan yang sangat rimbun dengan tanaman rambat dan semak belukar yang tidak terawat. Kami mendengar suara kelisikan dedaunan yang tergores oleh sesuatu di kejauhan. Aku menghentikan gerakanku dan Sakura mengikutiku di belakang.

Aku merasakan cakra Sasuke tidak beraturan di dekat pepohonan itu.

"Sasuke ada di balik semak belukar itu," bisikku pada Sakura.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang sama pelannya.

"Ada beberapa orang yang ada di sana. Cakra mereka cukup kuat. Tapi hanya satu yang memiliki cakra paling kuat," jelasku.

Sakura berjalan mendahuluiku.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanyaku.

"Menolong Sasuke-kun. Apa lagi?" sahut Sakura.

Aku tidak menjawab dan hanya mengikutinya berjalan menuju ke arah pepohonan itu.

"Sepertinya kita bertemu sebelumnya kan?" aku mendengar suara seorang laki-laki di balik semak-semak itu. Selain itu, aku juga mendengar suara dengusan kuda.

"Hn, aku tidak peduli kita pernah bertemu atau tidak. Cepat lepaskan mereka dan kembalikan harta mereka."

DEG! Suara itu... Jantungku kembali berdegup lebih cepat. Suara yang sudah lama sekali tidak aku dengar.

"Kau semakin sombong saja. Kau boleh saja bertambah kuat setelah bertahun-tahun. Tapi jangan lupa, aku pun lebih kuat dari saat itu," kata laki-laki yang satunya.

"Aku tidak mau menggunakan kekerasan," suara Sasuke terdengar datar seperti biasanya.

"Apa kau lupa? Aku bisa membekukan cakra apapun yang kau keluarkan dari tubuhmu," kata laki-laki yang satu.

"Terserah kau saja," kata Sasuke.

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian terdengar teriakan beberapa orang dan sepertinya pertarungan sedang terjadi di balik semak-semak itu. Aku menahan tangan Sakura saat dia akan menerobos tanaman belukar itu.

"Jangan sekarang," kataku.

"Tapi Sasuke-kun sendirian di sana. Aku harus membantunya," Sakura kelihatan cemas saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Apa kau tidak mengenal Sasuke? Dia bisa mengatasi para perampok itu seorang diri," kataku.

Sakura tampak meragukanku. Tapi pada akhirnya dia menuruti kata-kataku.

Tapi saat kami berdua mendengar suara tawa menggelegar milik laki-laki yang satunya tadi, Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Dia langsung berdiri dan keluar dari tempat persembunyian kami. Mau tidak mau aku mengikutinya.

Saat kami keluar dari tempat persembunyian kami, kedua mataku langsung tercengang kaget begitu aku melihat jurus petir milik Sasuke dihalau seorang laki-laki berambut biru dengan mudahnya. Laki-laki itu bahkan membuat jurus petir yang keluar dari tangan Sasuke menjadi beku.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura berseru panik.

Sasuke yang mendengar suara teriakan Sakura langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau–?" belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, pria berambut biru yang sedang menghalau jurusnya itu langsung menyerangnya dengan pukulan keras sampai Sasuke jatuh tersungkur ke belakang. Aku mendengar Sakura meneriakkan namanya dengan kaget. Tapi kemudian gadis itu langsung beralih menoleh ke arah laki-laki yang menyerang Sasuke dengan wajah marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Kau pikir siapa kau? Shannaro!"

Dengan sekali pukulan tangannya, Sakura berhasil membuat laki-laki berambut biru tadi terpelanting jauh sekali dan langsung tidak sadarkan diri. Beberapa anak buahnya yang melihat serangan Sakura berusaha untuk membalaskan apa yang menimpa atasan mereka. Tapi Sakura yang sudah terlanjur murka berhasil membuat mereka kabur dengan memukul wajah mereka satu per satu dengan keras. Para penjahat itu akhirnya lari dari tempat itu dengan meninggalkan harta curian mereka.

Setelah keadaan aman dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau para perampok itu akan kembali, aku melihat Sasuke sudah berdiri dan merapikan dirinya. Sakura langsung menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke begitu Sakura tiba di depannya. Sasuke tampak tidak suka dengan kehadiran kami di tempat ini. Dia bergantian menatapku dan Sakura, mencoba meminta penjelasan yang masuk akal.

"Dia yang memintaku untuk mengantarkannya padamu," jawabku.

Sasuke kini menatap Sakura dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" tanyanya kemudian. Aku mendengus. Dia benar-benar tidak berubah. Masih ketus dan tidak ramah seperti biasa.

Sakura tampak ragu untuk menjawabnya. Kedua tangannya saling menggenggam erat di depan dadanya.

"Aku hanya... ingin memastikan kalau kau baik-baik saja," jawab Sakura kemudian.

Sasuke terlihat menghela napas pelan.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja," katanya kemudian.

"Biarpun begitu, kali ini, biarkan aku ikut denganmu," kata Sakura.

"Sudah aku bilang kan? Kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan hal ini," kata Sasuke.

Kedua tangan Sakura terlihat mengepal dan bibirnya mengatup erat. Matanya tampak memancarkan ketegasan yang tidak bisa dibendung.

"Kau selalu mengatakan hal itu padaku. Kau selalu mengatakan seolah-olah aku tidak boleh mengetahui apapun yang kau lakukan. Kau selalu bilang kalau akan menemuiku lain waktu. Dan aku selalu menunggumu. Tapi kau tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku. Kau hanya bilang padaku akan menemuiku lagi setelah ini. Sampai kapan? Sampai kapan aku akan terus berada di tempat yang tidak bisa menjangkaumu? Hal terakhir yang kau katakan padaku sebelum kau meninggalkan desa beberapa waktu yang lalu... aku..."

"Sakura."

Aku terdiam di tempatku. Menyaksikan dua manusia yang sedang saling menatap tanpa menyadari kehadiranku di tempat itu. Meskipun begitu, aku penasaran sekali dengan ucapan Sakura barusan. Memangnya apa yang dikatakan Sasuke padanya? Kenapa Sasuke harus memotong kalimatnya begitu saja?

Aku melihat ke arah Sasuke yang masih memasang wajah datarnya. Kedua matanya terpejam saat dia menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya perlahan. Sakura menatapnya dengan wajah was-was.

"Kau seharusnya menungguku di desa. Bukankah ada hal yang lebih penting dari ini? Kau punya tanggung jawab di sana," kata Sasuke kemudian.

"Kau juga hal yang penting untukku!" Sakura berkata dengan setengah berseru. Wajahnya kembali memerah saat mengatakan hal itu. Sasuke tampak terkejut dengan perkataan Sakura baru saja. Tapi seperti biasa, dia bisa menyembunyikannya dengan baik.

"Kembalilah ke desa. Aku akan segera kembali dan–"

"Tidak! Kali ini aku tidak akan mendengarkan kata-katamu. Jangan membuatku menunggu lagi, Sasuke-kun. Katakan... katakan kalau ucapanmu saat itu bukan main-main. Aku tidak peduli kau akan membawaku ke manapun setelah ini. Aku bukan gadis tak berguna dan lemah seperti dulu. Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri. Maka dari itu... bawalah aku.." Sakura berucap dengan suara bergetar. Kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca saat mengatakan hal itu.

Sasuke kembali menghela napas panjang. Dia mengerling sekilas ke arahku sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan memunggungi kami.

"Aku tahu kau sudah banyak berubah. Bukan masalah itu. Tapi..." Sasuke tidak segera meneruskan kata-katanya. "...perjalanan ini akan panjang sekali, Sakura. Aku tidak tahu kapan akan segera pulang ke desa. Apa kau siap dengan segala resikonya?" Sasuke masih bertanya dengan posisi memunggungi kami.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu sejak dulu, aku akan melakukan apapun. Apa kau tidak ingat? Aku murid hokage kelima," jawab Sakura dengan nada tersinggung.

Sasuke kembali terdiam.

"Aku tidak terbiasa melakukan perjalanan panjang hanya berdua saja dengan seorang gadis tanpa ikatan apapun," kata Sasuke kemudian.

"Eh?" Sakura tampak tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Sasuke barusan.

Tapi walaupun begitu, aku mulai paham ke mana arah pembicaraan Sasuke. Aku tersenyum kecut ke arahnya. Laki-laki ini benar-benar payah...

"Apa begini caramu melamar seorang gadis? Kau benar-benar tidak romantis, ya?" kataku dengan dengusan pelan.

Sasuke kembali mengerling ke arahku. Mata hitamnya yang tidak tertutupi rambutnya menghujam ke arahku dengan tajam.

Sakura balas menatapku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku... tidak mengerti," katanya kemudian.

Aku mendengus pelan.

"Bagi Sasuke, mengajak seorang gadis ke dalam perjalanan panjangnya mengelilingi dunia adalah hal yang tidak bijaksana. Kalian belum terikat ikatan apapun dan melakukan perjalanan panjang hanya berdua saja, mungkin bukan hal yang mudah baginya. Yah, kurang lebih seperti itu maksudnya. Benar kan, Sasuke?" aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang masih bergeming di tempatnya.

"Jadi... maksud ucapanmu saat itu, sebelum kau pergi beberapa waktu yang lalu..." Sakura tidak meneruskan kata-katanya. Wajahnya sudah benar-benar memerah saat ini.

"Seharusnya kau menungguku di desa sampai aku mengatakannya pada orangtuamu langsung," kata Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arah kami. Punggungnya menegak. Dia sepertinya sedang benar-benar tegang saat ini.

Keheningan menghampiri mereka berdua. Dan hal itu juga berpengaruh buatku. Aku terjebak dalam suasana canggung di antara mereka berdua dan membuatku ikut-ikutan kikuk.

"Aku harus mengembalikan harta karun itu pada pemiliknya. Kau ikut?" suara Sasuke memecah keheningan ganjil yang tercipta di antara mereka.

Sakura mendongak dan menatap punggung Sasuke.

"I-iya," sahutnya dengan suara tergagap.

"Ada sebuah kuil di desa berikutnya," kata Sasuke lagi.

"Apa kau ada urusan di kuil itu?" Sakura bertanya dengan wajah polos.

Aku menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan gemas. Apa ada pasangan yang lebih bodoh dari mereka berdua? Kenapa Sasuke tidak langsung saja bilang kalau dia ingin menikahi Sakura di sana?

"Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku tidak bisa membawamu pergi tanpa ikatan apapun. Apa kau tidak keberatan kalau kita menikah tanpa perayaan apapun?" Sasuke akhirnya menanyakan hal itu. Benar-benar tidak romantis, batinku gemas.

"Kau... kau memintaku.."

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya untuk kedua kalinya. Jadi dengarkan aku baik-baik," kata Sasuke. Dia akhirnya berbalik dan menatap Sakura. Wajahnya masih sedatar biasanya. Tapi aku bisa melihat ada semburat tipis di kedua pipinya walaupun tidak begitu kentara.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tegang. Kedua matanya membulat lebar.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya perlahan.

"Menikahlah denganku," ujarnya singkat.

Entah kenapa rasanya dadaku ikut berdebar tak karuan saat mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Caranya mengatakan hal itu di depan Sakura, bukan seperti Sasuke yang biasanya. Mata hitamnya yang biasanya memancarkan kebencian dan raut wajah tanpa emosi itu kini dipenuhi dengan emosi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Bukan kemarahan dan kebencian yang selama ini diperlihatkannya padaku saat kami berada di tim yang sama. Itu adalah raut wajah bahagia seorang anak laki-laki yang seolah baru saja mendapatkan hadiah paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Wajah seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura memanggil namanya dengan suara pelan dan nada bergetar. Kedua matanya kembali dipenuhi dengan genangan airmata haru.

"Aku tahu ayahmu pasti akan memukulku kalau dia tahu aku sudah membawa anak gadisnya pergi begitu saja," kata Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya itu..." Sakura berkata dengan wajah tersipu. "Aku sudah meminta ijin pada mereka untuk pergi menemuimu. Apa kau pikir aku pergi sejauh ini tanpa alasan? Tentu saja mereka tahu apa tujuanku datang kemari. Otou-san menyuruhku untuk memukulmu kalau kau terus mengabaikanku."

Sasuke mendengus pelan mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura kembali menatap ke arah Sasuke dengan ragu-ragu.

"Hm?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu kali ini?" Sakura tampak tersipu saat mengatakan hal itu.

Sasuke tidak segera menjawab. Meskipun aku tahu dia sama tersipunya dengan Sakura. Tapi tidak kusangka dia akan melakukan hal ini.

Tangannya yang masih utuh langsung menyentuh dahi Sakura dan menyentilnya dengan keras.

"Mungkin lain kali," katanya dengan seringaian tipis di wajahnya. Aku tercengang menatapnya.

Sasuke tersenyum. Senyuman tulus yang tidak pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Selama ini aku hanya pernah melihatnya menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat melihat musuhnya kalak telak darinya. Bukan senyuman bahagia seperti tadi.

Bahagia. Apakah Sasuke sudah bahagia saat ini? batinku saat melihat pemandangan di depanku saat ini.

"Kau jahat," Sakura tampak pura-pura merajuk seraya mengusap dahinya.

Sasuke tampak tidak menggubrisnya dan malah berjalan membelakanginya untuk mengambil harta yang tadi dirampok para penjahat tadi. Tapi aku bisa melihat seringaian tipis di wajahnya yang menandakan kalau dia sedang senang saat ini.

"Kau ikut, Karin?" Sasuke tiba-tiba beralih ke arahku dan bertanya padaku.

Aku terkesiap kaget.

"Tid-tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Aku punya banyak pekerjaan. Kau pikir aku sedang menganggur?" sergahku begitu saja. Sial. Kenapa aku tiba-tiba jadi gugup?

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu," kata Sasuke seraya berjalan menjauh dariku dan mendahului Sakura.

Sakura menghampiriku dan langsung memelukku dengan erat. Hal itu membuatku membeku di tempat.

"Terimakasih banyak, Karin-san," ujarnya seraya melepas pelukannya. "Aku harap kita akan bertemu lagi setelah ini," katanya lagi.

Aku tersenyum ke arahnya untuk pertama kalinya sejak pertemua kami yang pertama.

"Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi suatu saat," kataku.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Sekarang aku tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke memilih gadis ini.

Kalau diibaratkan musim, Sasuke adalah musim dingin dan hanya musim semi-lah yang mampu mencairkan esnya. Sakura adalah musim seminya. Senyumannya itulah yang membuat perasaan dingin Sasuke akhirnya mencair. Dan juga perasaan cintanya pada Sasuke yang tidak pernah luntur itu akhirnya bisa membuat mata hati pria sombong itu terbuka.

Mungkin inilah yang terbaik untuk Sasuke. Bukan aku maupun gadis lain yang bisa menaklukan gunung es yang dibuat Sasuke. Tapi gadis inilah, gadis musim semi inilah yang membawakan kehangatan untuknya. Selamat, ya, Sasuke?

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum sendiri saat melihat punggung Sasuke yang mulai semakin menjauh.

"Pergilah. Susul Sasuke. Sebelum dia menikahi gadis lain," candaku seraya menepuk bahu Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura tertawa pelan sebelum akhirnya berlari menyusul Sasuke.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menjauh dariku.

Sakura tampak sedang menceritakan sesuatu pada Sasuke dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. Dan Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan seadanya. Sesekali tangannya mengusap kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

Aku tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu.

Lalu detik berikutnya aku berbalik dan kembali ke tempatku.

Cinta itu terkadang memang menyakitkan. Tapi bukankah yang terbaik adalah saat kita bisa membuat orang yang kita sayangi bahagia?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Okeee... Saya terlambat. Fic ini buat ultahnya Sasuke. Tapi saya telaaaaat. Karena kesibukan di dunia nyata.**

 **Apapun itu. Met ultah, deh, buat Sasuke. Maaf kalo banyak typo. Ngetik sekali tanpa ngedit dulu. Semoga gak mengurangi nilai cerita. Maaf jg kl ceritanya aneehhh..**

 **Dan buat fic lain, ditunggu, ya? Huhu... Udah banyak kerjaan, nih. T^T**


End file.
